


Watchful Eyes

by xenoshadel



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Comfort, Trust, honestly just deep feels in general
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 05:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12247815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenoshadel/pseuds/xenoshadel
Summary: Link is used to his silent journey and solitude until a wolf came along and decided to join him. There was something about the wolf that told Link he knew him from before, but he couldn't put a finger on it the more he got to know him.





	Watchful Eyes

A journey to cross fields of grass and over snowy mountains was a lonely one for a certain hero. While he did find the occasional traveler to trade with and a village to rest in, the warmth Link felt from other souls never traveled with him. Never another to converse with when he crossed a stream and climbed a tree, save for the few squirrels bold enough to bustle around him if he missed an acorn by his boots.

Still he didn’t mind the silent journey. Link knew that his forgotten memories told him otherwise of his past endeavors, but the feeling of traveling with another remained a foreign one to him. Where all other lives he met were those of animals he hunted and monsters greedy for his life, though he had met a peculiar one that stayed by his side.

A large wolf that appeared so suddenly when a group of moblins cornered Link by a steep cliff. Black and white fur that appeared spotless even after taking down the monsters, though what surprised him the most were his eyes.

A beast with blue eyes must be a rarity, yet he approached Link with such grace in his steps. And curiously enough there was a knowing look in those eyes, those beyond a feral beast he appeared to be.

Perhaps so when Link noted a shackle around its left forepaw, and he hid his surprise when he resumed his journey and the wolf continued to follow him. But after each successful ambush of a monster camp or a hunting trip with extra spoils, all thanks to the wolf’s contributions, he grew grateful for his company.

Link noticed how different he was compared to the other beasts he ran into. And yet he felt something that pulled his heart, almost as though he knew him from before, though the memories he had gathered hadn’t recalled a wolf. Maybe that was another mystery to discover or just a hunch, though Link paid little mind to it.

He often spoke to the wolf, be it words acknowledging the beauty of the environment or sharing his thoughts over the discovery of a memory. Yet no matter what he said, the wolf held a look that spoke to him, that wanted to speak with him more than through his eyes.

Maybe he was another creature that seemed to know more about him than himself. While he couldn’t communicate like the spirits, he spoke through gestures and barks. Taking a stick to trace a map in the mud, growling suddenly at the presence of an oncoming foe, or remaining silent but ever so watchful.

And sometimes he watched Link practice with the Master Sword with the same faraway look in his eyes but holding something old, something wise in the depth of blue. After finishing a session, the wolf would bow his head to Link before walking to him and hiding that glimmer in his eyes, almost as though to hide whatever he had thought throughout the practice.

Still those eyes remained a puzzle to Link, be it out of concern when he limped from an injury or held a laughing twinkle after watching him sneak up to a frog and fail to catch it. If he did fall on his face upon jumping after the frog, the wolf will begin his hunt and catch the frog instead. Link can only smile after seeing the satisfied wag of his tail before he took the frog from his mouth.

“Yeah, yeah. You’re the better hunter here, no need to rub it in,” he laughed.

With a careful hand, he scratched him behind the ears. The wolf gave him an odd look but didn’t retaliate. Instead, he laughed with a choppy bark and flicked his tail when Link stood up. Maybe they were friends after all, and the thought comforted him as they traveled through the forest.

The day came to its slow end and after fixing a campfire in a safe spot, Link noticed that whenever they watched the sun go down, the wolf held a solemn look once the sky turned twilight. A faraway look that appeared… sad? Wistful? Link couldn’t tell, not with how still he remained until the colors darkened with the first stars of the night. 

Sometimes the wolf will run up to one of the hills when it turned dark, and when he did, the silence filled with his long howls. Low howls of grief if the castle was in sight, or those of a higher pitch like he felt a certain serenity in that moment. But when Link listened to each howl, he wondered what more there could be to the wolf. What were his songs about and if they were meant for anyone in particular?

Maybe Link was thinking too hard on it, but he didn’t mind the sounds. It beats listening to the owls and rattling of stalfos in the dead of the night.

When the familiar silence stretched and he returned, the wolf curled around the campfire next to Link. Once settled comfortably and with an eye on the fire, he often allowed Link to lay against his side and watch the stars above them. Though while feeling the wolf breathe ever so calmly against him, Link had a sudden thought.

“Say, I’m sure that you have a name but would it be alright if I gave you one? Like maybe… Twilight?”

A long pause and an ember popped from the fire. The wolf’s eyes shined and after a sigh, he woofed softly in reply. He sounded happy, and Link smiled as well.

“I’m glad you approve. And… thanks for being my companion too.”

Link shifted to lay his head against him, the fur tickling his ears but still the smile remained when he murmured good night. Maybe it was thanks to the fire or the fur he nestled in, but an old feeling of warmth filled Link’s heart after he closed his eyes. The wolf watched his face relax as his breathing slowed and rested his head on the ground to watch the fire, though he looked far beyond the flames this time.

Maybe, he thought, the incarnate will do well in this life after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have a lot of feelings about TP wolf Link in BotW. Even though you only get him through amiibo, he’s still a companion for Link and related to him through spirit. Idk man, it just got me too deep since I love both games and wanted to do something with it. ;v;
> 
> Also decided to separate this from the collection just to seem active or smth. Still kicking! And thanks for the read! You can also find this on my Tumblr [@xenoshadel](http://xenoshadel.tumblr.com/) <3
> 
> Just got a [ko-fi page](http://ko-fi.com/A35327K1/) if anyone ever wants to leave me a tip!


End file.
